


Sneezes and Snuggles

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, contagion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton's not sick! He's just got something in his nose, he's fine!





	Sneezes and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon on tumblr, "Can you please write a sick fic with the prompt “I can’t stop- achoo!” with Patton or Deceit as the sickie?"

"Ah- Ah- Ah- Achoo!"

Roman glanced over at Patton, as he sniffled, wiping his nose in his sleeve.

"You okay there Padre?"

Patton laughed, "Yeah kiddo, sorry I just had something in my nose!"

Logan cleared his throat, handing Patton a tissue. Patton grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Logan! I'll try not-- not-- n-- n-- achoo!!" Patton blew his nose loudly into the tissue.

Virgil glanced worriedly at Patton, "Are you sure you're okay Patton?"

"Of course kiddo!" Patton said excitedly, clearly trying to mask the congestion in his voice. "I'm sure this will all blow over," Patton giggled, as he pointed to a tissue. "Get it? Like blow your nose --ah --ah --ah," Patton sniffled, "Ah it's gone."

Logan frowned, "Hmm, you do look a bit flushed."

Patton shook his head, "I'm fine! I just can't stop-- ah-- ah- choo!" Patton grabbed another tissue, and after blowing his nose shot the other three a weak smile. "There it is! Ah... I can't stop sneezing. That's all!"

Roman got up and grabbed the thermometer from the other room, "I'm sure you won't mind us checking your temperature then," He called over.

"Of cou-- Ah-choo! Achoo! Achoo! Ah..." Patton sniffed, grabbing a few more tissues, before turning a bright smile on Roman, "Of course not kiddo! It's just something in my nose after all."

Virgil narrowed his eyes at Patton, but didn't comment. 

Roman sighed, bringing over the thermometer, "Put this under your tongue."

Patton compiled, and a few minutes later Logan removed the thermometer and tsked. 

Virgil looked at Logan in alarm, "Is he okay?"

Logan nodded, "Patton will be okay, however he does indeed have a fever, so--" Patton sneezed again cutting Logan off mid sentence. 

"Sorry Lo..."

Logan waved a hand to dismiss the apology. "Do not apologize Patton. As I was saying he does have a fever, so Patton, I recommend a lot of water, medicine, and rest."

Patton went to stand up, but Roman who was sitting on the arm of the couch pushed him back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room?" Patton answered, confusion clear in his voice.

Roman shook his head, "Nope! You're staying here!

Patton chuckled weakly, "Ah, but kiddo, I'm probably contagious... I--I-- achoo!" Patton groaned, "I don't want to get any of you sick."

Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton. "Pat, we aren't going to let you be sick by yourself."

Logan nodded, "Indeed, anyway I've already grabbed the appropriate supplies." Logan gestured to a bottle of medicine, water, and a pile of blankets he had set nearby.

"Come on," Roman coaxed, "We can watch cartoons!"

Patton sniffled, "I love cartoons," he said with half hearted enthusiasm.

The four of them made a makeshift cuddle pile, and Roman turned on the first season of Steven Universe, a show Patton could easily fall asleep to.

The occasional sneeze or sniffle would break the groups tired silence, and Logan would lean over and grab a tissue, to avoid Patton using his sleeve.

Eventually they all fell asleep, and in the morning the rest of the group woke up with very similar ailments. However through sneezes, the three of them reasured Patton they didn't mind, and wouldn't have changed that night for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
